Une journée de repos
by Tenshi ou Akuma
Summary: Un jour comme les autres à Konoha, missions de bases pour Naruto et Sasuke, presque des vacances. Naruto et Sasuke vont prendre le temps d'ouvrir leurs yeux et leurs coeurs. Penser à mettre de la crème avant d'aller au soleil! lol


_**Auteur: Chibi ou Akuma**_

_**Couple: Sasunaru ( evidement! on change pas une équipe qui gagne)**_

_**Résumé: Une journée de presque repos, quelques petites missions de rang Z, ça donne le temps de penser à autre chose**_

_**Disclaimer: J'ai essayé de me renseigner sur un moyen des les obtenir, mais non, ils sont pas à moi! Alors je me venge en les mettant dans une fanfics, bon je suis plutot gentille dans ma vengeance!**_

_**Note: Ceci est ma première fanfics! Si si je vous assure, je dis pas ça juste pour me faire pardonner de la qualité médiocre de mon style d'écriture! Mais je fais de mon mieux! Bonne lecture quand même!

* * *

**_

_**Une journée de repos**_

DRINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG !

La sonnerie désagréable du réveil fit émerger une tête blonde d'un amas de couverture, une main, puis un bras suivirent ensuite, tâtonnant sur la table de nuit afin d'éteindre le réveil.

Naruto s'assit sur son lit, étouffant un bâillement.

Cela faisait 5 ans qu'il était devenu ninja et son corps s'était bien développé avec l'entraînement qu'il s'imposait. Son torse, quoique encore fin était bien musclé, sa peau était dorée par le soleil. Son visage avait changé, lui donnait un air plus adulte, mais ses yeux toujours aussi bleus et son sourire lumineux n'avaient pas changé.

-Aaaaaaaaaaouuuuu (bâillement). Encore une journée qui commence, j'ai rendez-vous avec Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke et Sakura. J'espère qu'on aura une nouvelle mission.

Vivant seul, Naruto avait pris l'habitude de se parler à voix haute à lui-même afin de combler le silence de son appartement.

Il se leva, prit une douche rapide, enfila ses vêtements qu'il avait jeté en boule au pied du lit la veille et prit un véritable petit déjeuner. Kakashi avait réussi à lui faire passer l'habitude de manger des ramens à tous les repas.

Son déjeuner finit, il s'empressa de rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous, où seul Sasuke était déjà présent.

-Ohayo Sasuke !

-Hum, Ohayo Naruto

Sasuke avait lui aussi grandit en 5 ans d'entraînement. Il avait conservé les quelques centimètres de plus que Naruto, sont corps s'était musclé, conservant sa finesse, ses yeux d'un noir profond ressortant de son visage pâle, ses cheveux d'ébène retombait en une magnifique tresse sur le dos. Il était toujours aussi mignon et les filles de Konoha n'avaient pas renoncé à lui, bien au contraire. Son attitude vis-à-vis d'elle n'avait pas non plus évolué, il les ignorait toujours royalement.

-Sakura n'est pas encore arrivée ? L'interrogea Naruto

-Non, pas vu.

-Bon, Tsunade-sama a du avoir besoin d'elle aujourd'hui, sinon elle serait déjà là. C'est ça ou Kakashi-sensei a déteint sur elle.

-C'est possible, dit Sasuke souriant, en parlant du retard de Kakashi, je pense qu'on va encore devoir l'attendre un moment.

-Bah, comme d'hab. T'arrivera à supporter ma seule et unique présence jusque là ? Plaisante le blondinet

-Je pense que j'y survivrai, répondit Sasuke, souriant à nouveau.

Leur relation s'était considérablement améliorée au fil du temps. Ils se respectaient mutuellement, faisaient une excellente équipe durant les missions et la joie de vivre de Naruto était la seule chose qui arrivait à arracher un sourire à l'Uchiwa.

Même si maintenant Sasuke se mêlait plus aux autres, le seul dont il appréciait réellement la présence était Naruto.

Ils passèrent une heure à discuter avant que leur sensei n'arrive.

-Yo, désolé pour mon retard, en fait j'ai…

-Stop, laissé moi deviner, l'interrompit Naruto, vous avez aidé un vieil homme unijambiste à monter dans un arbre pour aller chercher son bol de ramen qu'un crapaud lui avait volé.

Kakashi arrivait systématiquement en retard et apportait une excuse systématiquement mauvaise, un jeu s'était instauré entre lui et Naruto, celui de l'excuse la plus farfelue.

-Voila, c'est exactement ça !

Bon trêve de plaisanterie, j'ai des missions pour vous. Sakura est occupé avec l'Hokage, donc ce ne sont que des missions de rang D. Profitez en pour vous détendre un peu.

-Hai sensei ! Répondirent à l'unisson les deux garçons.

-Bonne journée.

Et Kakashi disparut sur ces mots en laissant les deux ninjas prendre connaissance de leurs missions de la journée.

-Bon alors, on doit allez couper du bois pour une vieille dame, récupérer un bijou tomber dans les onsens, et surveiller une petite fille pendant l'absence de ses parents, lu Naruto

-Bon, rien de bien passionnant, mais Kakashi-sensei a raison, ça va nous faire du bien d'avoir des missions tranquilles.

-T'a raison Sasuke, en plus on va en profiter pour se détendre un peu dans les onsens ! On a pas le choix faut garder la gamine ce matin, après on va manger, ensuite on s'occupe du bois et pour finir le bijou, proposa le blond

-Hai, ça me convient comme programme, accepta le brun, c'est parti !

Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers le village de Konoha, la fillette habitait au centre de celui-ci.

-Bonjour, nous sommes les shinobis chargés de la garde de votre fille, se présenta Naruto quand les parents lui ouvrirent la porte.

-Bien, vous arrivez juste à l'heure, je vous présente Naoko.

-Ohayo Nao-chan, je m'appelle Naruto, et lui c'est Sasuke.

-Ohayo, dites vous m'emmènerez au parc ? demanda la fillette

-Bien sur Nao-chan, lui répondit le blond.

-Bon, je vous la laisse, occupez vous en bien, je serais de retour en fin de matinée, leur dit le père de la fillette

-Hai, répondirent les garçons.

Son père parti, Naoko renouvela sa demande d'aller au parc. Demande aussitôt acceptée par les deux garçons. Le parc de Konoha se trouvait à une dizaine de minute de la maison de la fillette, durant le trajet elle ne cessa de parler, racontant ses histoires avec ses poupées, avec ses amis, les plats qu'elle aimait manger… Les deux ninjas amusés par le débit de la fillette, échangèrent un regard amusé.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver au parc, où la fillette était attendue par de nombreux amis.

-Ohayo Naoko-chan, c'est qui eux ? demanda une gamine aux tresses rouges, avec la spontanéité de l'enfance

-Ce sont des ninjas, des vrais. Le blond c'est Naruto et l'autre Sauke.

-C'est vrai, vous êtes des ninjas, s'extasia un petit garçon, tenant en main des shirukens en papier, vous avez des armes ? Vous savez faire des clones ? Vous êtes des Gennins ?

Naruto éclata de rire devant la rafale de questions du gamin impressionné.

-Oui, nous sommes des ninjas, oui nous avons des armes, oui nous savons faire des clones et non nous ne sommes pas des Gennins mais des Chunnins, répondit complaisamment le blondinet un grand sourire aux lèvres.

En peu de temps tous les amis de Naoko les entourent, leur réclamant des démonstrations.

-Alors Sasuke, on leur montre de quoi on est capable ?

-T'es capable de quelque chose toi ? Le taquina le brun

-Baka !

-Allez pleure pas, tiens va t'asseoir contre l'arbre plutôt

Naruto comprit aussitôt les intentions de son ami, ils avaient souvent fait ça pendant l'entraînement, renforçant ainsi leur confiance l'un envers l'autre.

-Et te plante pas comme la dernière fois, j'y ai laissé une mèche de cheveux, le prévenu le blondinet

-T'avais qu'à pas éternuer à ce moment, répliqua Sasuke

Naruto parti s'appuyer contre le tronc d'un arbre situé à une vingtaine de mètre de là. Sasuke fit signe aux enfants rester derrière lui.

Puis il prit une impulsion, s'éleva loin dans les airs sous le regard ébahi des gamins, saisit un shuriken entre chaque doigt, fit une pirouette dans les airs et lança ses shurikens en direction de l'arbre de Naruto. Il retomba au sol, dos à l'arbre et à ce moment là seulement rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé en s'élevant dans le ciel.

Naruto n'avait même pas cligné des yeux quand les shurikens s'étaient plantés tout autour de lui, l'évitant de quelques millimètres seulement. Il ne s'était pas départit de son éternel sourire.

La matinée passa ainsi, les deux shinobis montrant quelques uns de leurs talents pour le plus grand plaisir des enfants.

En rentrant chez Naoko, Naruto trouvant la fillette adorable lui proposa de lui offrir une glace.

-Merci Naruto-niissan, j'en veux une à la fraise !

-Ça marche, et toi Sasuke, chocolat je suppose ?

-On peut rien te cacher, tu sais bien que c'est mon parfum préféré, confirma Sasuke.

Naruto courut vers le marchand de glace, laissant Sasuke s'occuper de Naoko. Il revient rapidement, une glace dans chaque main.

-Voila ta glace Nao-chan, et la tienne Sasuke.

-Et toi Naruto, tu n'en prend pas, l'interrogea le brun

-Euh…non, j'ai pas faim

-Toi, pas faim ? T'a plus assez d'argent pour t'en acheter une, c'est plutôt ça.

-Oui c'est vrai, répondit le blond gêné, mais c'est pas grave. Allez mange Sasuke.

-Je mange à une seule condition, tu la manges avec moi.

-D'accord, je veux bien.

Les deux ninjas mangèrent ainsi leur glace, la léchant à tour de rôle jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus une miette.

Après ils ramenèrent Naoko chez elle, lui promettant de revenir la voir dès qu'ils auraient un moment de libre.

L'heure du repas approchant, le ventre de Naruto commença à faire un boucan de tous les diables. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de rire à ce bruit que le blond essayait à tous prix de cacher.

-Il me semble que tu as faim Naruto, le taquina l'Uchiwa

-….

-Allez viens, je t'invite chez Ichiraku.

-Vrai de vrai ? demanda Naruto, un sourire de pure joie éclairant son visage

-Puisque je te le dis.

Avant même qu'il ai eu le temps de comprendre Sasuke se trouva avec Naruto pendu à son cou, criant sa joie et sa reconnaissance à son ami. Il finit par le lâcher mais continua à sautiller de joie en se dirigeant vers son restaurant favori.

Sasuke lui resta un moment immobile, la réaction du blondinet l'avait surpris mais ce n'était pas ça qui le maintenait immobile. Le contact du corps de Naruto tout contre le sien, ses bras autour de son cou, l'auteur sucré se dégageant des épis blond lui avait donné des frissons de plaisir dans tout le corps

Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois que les contacts rapprochés avec Naruto lui laissaient cette sensation de bien être, mais aussi cette frustration quand ils se terminaient. Il resta immobile encore un moment, essayant de conserver le plus longtemps possible cette sensation. Puis il se décida enfin à bouger afin de rejoindre Naruto, fou de joie qui l'attendait au bout de la rue.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, Naruto engloutissant bol de ramens sur bol de ramen, sans cesser de remercier Sasuke.

Leur déjeuner fini, ils se dirigèrent aux extrémités du village, en bordure de la forêt où la vieille dame habitait.

Elle n'était pas là quand ils arrivèrent, mais elle avait laissé un mot sur la porte leur donnant tous les détails de leur mission. Mission pas trop compliquée pour les neurones mais demandant plus d'effort aux muscles. Ils avaient quelques heures devant eux pour couper une pile impressionnante de bûches.

-Bon et bien au boulot, soupira Naruto

-Allez courage, et pis ça te fera un peu de muscles, le taquina Sasuke

-Eh, mais dis tout de suite que j'ai pas de force

-Non, c'est juste que tu commences à t'engraisser à force de ne manger que des ramens.

-Nani! Avec ton visage de jeune fille tu vas me faire croire que t'es capable de soulever la hache.

-Qui te dis que j'ai besoin de la hache pour couper ces bûches, le provoqua le brun

Il lança plusieurs kunai sur les bouts de bois avec une telle puissance qu'elles se brisèrent en deux. Pour ne pas être en reste, Naruto en cassa plusieurs à l'aide de son rasengan. Et c'est en continuant à gentiment se provoquer que les deux ninjas finirent par accomplir leur tâche à l'aide de l'outil adapté afin de ne pas dépenser trop de chakra.

Au bout d'une heure les deux garçons étaient en nage, Naruto ne tarda pas à enlever son t-shirt, laissant ainsi le soleil brunir sa peau déjà bien bronzée

Sasuke ne mis pas longtemps a lui aussi à retirer son t-shirt, dévoilant une peau blanche et délicate. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de le regarder en coin.

" Il est quand même bien foutu, c'est normal que toutes ces furies lui court après, je serais une fille je crois que je ferais pareil " pensa Naruto

Et alors qu'il détournait les yeux afin d'éviter de regarder son coéquipier avec trop d'insistance, Sasuke se mit à le fixer, il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de se torse bronzé et finement musclé, où les quelques gouttes de sueurs coulaient entre les sillons des muscles. Naruto avait repris la hache et continuait à couper le bois, le brun observant attentivement le corps à moitié dénudé du blond en plein effort.

" Qu'Est-ce qui se passe en ce moment? Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder Naruto ? Pourquoi j'ai envie de passer de plus en plus de temps avec lui ? Pourquoi je suis si heureux quand il est avec moi ? Mais pourquoi il est aussi mignon! J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser! Mais qu'Est-ce que je raconte, je vais pas l'embrasser c'est un mec, c'est Naruto, c'est….. Trop beau de le voir torse nu! "

Sasuke fini enfin par détourner son regard de l'objet de ses désirs et il repris son travail harassant de couper les bûches. Les deux shinobis travaillait silencieusement, chacun plongé dans d'étranges pensées, qu'ils ne pouvaient, ou plutôt n'osait pas partager avec l'autre. Ils continuèrent ainsi leur travail, sous le soleil brûlant de Konoha.

-Aie !

Le blond releva aussitôt la tête, un air inquiet sur le visage.

-Sasuke ? Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ? Tu t'es blessé ?

-Non, t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que…. Euh…. Mon dos me brûle.

-Ah bah d'accord, je vois. T'es plutôt mignon en rouge.

-Baka, grommela Sasuke, le visage aussi rouge que son dos

-Avec ta peau blanche tu pouvais que chopper un coup de soleil à rester torse nu sous le soleil. Bon j'ai presque fini de couper mes bûches, après direction les onsens. Un peu d'eau fraîche ne peut que te faire du bien.

-Merci, j'espère que l'objet à récupérer est pas dans le bassin d'eau chaude, s'inquiéta Sasuke.

Naruto fini rapidement son travail pendant que Sasuke s'abritait à l'ombre des arbres. Ils partirent ensuite en direction des onsens, tous deux encore torse nu. Naruto parce qu'il avait encore chaud et Sasuke parce qu'il ne supportait pas le contact de son t-shirt sur son coup de soleil. Ils marchaient côte à côte, leurs épaules se frôlant par moment. Ces brefs contacts créaient de légers frissons dans le corps de Sasuke qui essayait discrètement de provoquer ce contact le plus souvent possible. Naruto fit semblant de ne pas se rendre compte de son manège, car lui aussi appréciait la brève sensation de cette peau nue contre la sienne.

Ils finirent par arriver aux onsens, où la gérante leur indiqua le bassin dans lequel une riche dame avait perdu une de ses précieuses bagues. Ils se changèrent dans les vestiaires, ne gardant en tout et pour tout qu'une serviette autour de la taille.

-Aie, c'est de l'eau chaude, je suis désolé Naruto mais je ne peux pas rentrer la dedans, ce satané coup de soleil est encore super douloureux.

-T'inquiète, avec le kage bunshin ça va pas prendre longtemps. Et après la patronne nous permet de nous baigner gratis dans le bassin de notre choix. On ira dans les sources froides.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, une dizaine de Naruto apparurent, tous ne portant qu'une serviette. Un Naruto c'était déjà beaucoup, mais alors 10! Sasuke ne savait plus où donner du regard, 10 beaux blondinets, la peau halée par le soleil, bien musclé, et vêtu d'une simple serviette l'entourait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les dévorer du regard. Mais les Naruto eurent tôt fait de disparaître sous l'eau à la recherche de la précieuse bague. Sasuke s'assit sur un banc, attendant que son compagnon remonte à la surface, il savait Naruto capable de rester plusieurs minutes en apnée. En effet au bout de quelques minutes il vit sortir la tête blonde, un immense sourire sur le visage, et la bague dans la main. Il avait déjà supprimé ses clones.

-Et voila, mission accomplie, j'suis vraiment trop douée, se vanta le chunnin

-Décidément t'es le ninja le plus modeste de Konoha toi ! Se moqua Sasuke

-Baka ! Bon je vais rendre cette bague à la patronne et je te rejoins dans les sources froides.

-Hai ! A tout de suite.

Sasuke se dirigea vers les sources froides et se coula avec plaisir dans l'eau froide atténuait la chaleur de son coup de soleil. Il s'assit de façon à ne laisser sortir que sa tête, il appuya celle-ci contre le rebord du bassin, ferma les yeux et se détendit. Il reposa ses muscles fatigués de la mission précédente, et se laissa aller à une douce quiétude.

Naruto arriva peut de temps après, il s'arrêta un moment à la vue de Sasuke complètement détendu. Il l'observa quelques minutes, puis rentra silencieusement dans le bassin et s'assit près de son ami. Très près même, au point de faire se frôler leurs cuisses. Sasuke frémit à ce contact, mais il ne bougea pas, il n'ouvrit même pas les yeux, attendant la suite des évènements. Naruto posa sa tête près de celle du brun et ferma les yeux, son esprit concentré sur la petite surface de peau en contact avec celle de l'autre shinobis.

Sentant Naruto immobile près de lui le brun tourna légèrement la tête vers son ami, respirant l'odeur sucrée se dégageant des épis blonds encore mouillés. Et comme enivré par cette odeur il déplaça doucement sa main jusqu'à la poser sur la cuisse du blond.

" -Ça passe ou ça casse, se dit-il, je n'en peux plus d'attendre, j'ai envie de lui. C'est un mec, c'est Naruto, mais c'est celui que je veux. "

Naruto sentant cette main se poser sur sa cuisse sentit ses joues rougirent, mais ce n'était pas la réaction la plus importante, une étrange chaleur c'était allumé dans son bas ventre Il n'essaya pas de retirer cette main, au contraire il déplaça la sienne jusqu'à atteindre la cuisse de Sasuke. Il sentit bien le frisson qui parcourut le corps de celui-ci. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, n'osant pas faire un geste de peur de cesser cet instant unique.

Finalement Sasuke pris l'initiative d'entamer un mouvement de caresse sur la cuisse du blond. Sa main remontai doucement la cuisse, poussant un petit peu la serviette, puis redescendait jusqu'au genoux, avant de remonter encore un peu plus haut. Naruto ne fit aucun mouvement mais sa main se crispa de plaisir sur la cuisse de Sasuke, pendant que celui-ci continuait son va et viens sur la cuisse de son ami. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement Naruto se décida à lui rendre la pareil, il commença par de légère caresse du bout de ses doigts sans déplacer sa main, puis il remonta sa main, doucement, doucement, de plus en plus haut. Jusqu'à atteindre l'intérieur des cuisses du brun qu'il frôla du bout des doigts, qu'il caressa avec sensualité. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement de plaisir qui encouragea Naruto à continuer son traitement.

" Que c'est bon, qu'il est doux, j'en rêvais de ce moment, pensa Sasuke, plongé dans tourbillon de sensation.

Après quelques minutes Naruto s'arrêta, laissant Sasuke reprendre son souffle et ses esprits, mais il laissa sa main sur Sasuke, qui lui-même n'avait pas cessé ses caresses.

Sasuke ouvrit doucement les yeux, il regarda avec tendresse le blondinet assis à ses cotés. Naruto n'avait pas bougé, sa tête posée près de celle du brun et ses yeux toujours fermés. Sasuke se tourna doucement vers lui, posa sa main avec tendresse sur la joue de Naruto, tourna légèrement la tête de celui-ci et approcha avec lenteur ses lèvres. Le blond sentit le souffle chaud de Sasuke s'approché de son visage, et il attendit le moment ou leurs lèvres se rejoindrait, ce moment délicieux auquel il avait si souvent rêvé.

Sasuke posa avec une extrême douceur ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto, lui offrant ainsi son premier baiser. Le blond se tourna encore plus vers le brun, il posa sa main libre sur la nuque de celui-ci et l'attira contre lui. Sasuke n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de mettre à califourchon sur les genoux du blond, de passer ses bras autour de son cou et de reprendre son baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi, avec douceur et tendresse pendant plusieurs minutes, tous deux sentaient des frissons parcourir leur corps et une douce chaleur inonder leur bas ventre.

Soudain des bruits de voix se firent entendre, et ses voix n'étaient pas inconnues aux deux Chunnins.

-Mais pourquoi on va dans l'eau froide, j'aime pas l'eau froide, se plaignit la 1ère voix

-Je veux profiter des onsens pour me reposer, tu entend Kakashi-kun, me reposer!

-Et alors, on peut bien se reposer dans les bains chauds !

-Dès qu'on va ensemble aux onsens tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me sauter dessus, j'espère que l'eau froide te calmera.

-Mais euh Iruka-kun, comment tu veux que je résiste quand je te vois à moitié nu

-Laisse moi me détendre 1 heure, et après je te promets, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi

-Vrai ? Tu va passer la meilleure nuit de ta vie Iruka-Kun, tu as la parole de Kakashi

Reconnaissant les voix de leurs sensei Naruto et Sasuke eurent tôt fait de se séparer, les joues en feu. Rougeur causée et par la position dans laquelle leur sensei avaient manqué de les trouver, et par les propos tenus par ces même sensei.

Kakashi et Iruka se turent brusquement en apercevant leurs deux élèves. Iruka devint rapidement aussi rouge qu'eux, alors que Kakashi, sans se démonter se glissa dans l'eau et entama la conversation.

-Alors les jeunes, les missions ça avancent ?

-Euh, elles sont terminées, Kakashi-sensei, répondit Sasuke

-Vous êtes efficace, c'est bien. Je vois que vous avez suivi mon conseil et que vous prenez un peu de bon temps. Mais pourquoi dans le bassin d'eau froide ?

-C'est que…j'ai attrapé un coup de soleil et je préfère éviter l'eau chaude pour le moment, avoua Sasuke.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, on ne sait jamais. Il vaut mieux aller te reposer immédiatement, lui conseilla avec insistante le jounin.

-Mais ce n'est qu'un coup de soleil, s'étonna Naruto, le meilleur remède c'est l'eau froide, ne ?

-Mais vous n'êtes pas fatigués après cette journée de missions ? En plus Sakura n'était pas avec vous, ça faisait encore plus de boulot, vous devriez vraiment partir, maintenant ! Insista encore plus lourdement l'homme aux cheveux d'argent

Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent un regard de connivence, l'empressement de Kakashi à les voir partir devait signifier qu'il voulait un peu d'intimité avec Iruka. Les deux Chunnins préfèrent partirent, avant que Kakashi ne s'en occupe de lui-même et par des moyens un peu plus…expéditifs.

A peine furent-ils sortis qu'ils entendirent le pauvre Iruka râler :

-Kakashi-kun, pas tout de suite, j'ai dit que je voulais me reposer !

-glou, glou, glou

-Kakashi sort de là!…..Kakashi-kun……..!

-glou glou glou

-Hummmm, non pas ça…….. Continue, ahhhhh

-glou, glou, glou

-Encore, Kakashi-kun, oh oui……..!

Les garçons en avaient déjà trop entendu et ils s'empressèrent de s'éloigner des deux amants en pleine action.

Ils se retrouvèrent à marcher dans la rue, côte à côte, ne sachant pas trop quoi se dire, ni quoi faire. Finalement, Naruto se décida à rompre le silence.

-Et sinon ton dos, ça va mieux ? Il te brûle encore ?

-L'eau froide m'a fait du bien, mais ça chauffe encore un peu.

-Et t'a rien chez toi pour apaiser la douleur ?

-Si, mais… tu ne voudrais pas venir pour m'aider à la mettre, c'est pas super facile pour l'étaler dans le dos quand t'es tout seul.

-Bien sur, y a pas de problème je vais t'aider, accepta le blondinet.

Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers la maison principale des Uchiwa, tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées. Sasuke sentait une chaleur se répandre dans son corps quand il pensa à ce que devais faire ses deux sensei dans les onsens. Et vu la couleur des joues de Naruto, il devait penser à la même chose.

A ce moment Naruto, tourna le regard et croisa les yeux du brun, ils se regardèrent un instant, puis détournèrent les yeux en rougissant.

" Je l'ai embrassé, réalisa enfin Sasuke, j'ai embrassé Naruto ! Et il m'a rendu mon baiser "

Les deux garçons n'osaient plus se regarder, et c'est dans un silence pesant qu'ils arrivèrent devant la grande maison de l'Uchiwa. Il y vivait seul depuis des années et il n'y recevait jamais personne. Seul Naruto avait eu le privilège d'y pénétrer de temps en temps en passant chercher Sasuke pour l'entraînement.

Le brun ouvrit la porte, se déchaussa et entra dans la maison, Naruto le suivit jusque dans le salon. Sasuke lui indiqua le canapé.

-Installe toi là, tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda Sasuke

-Oui, mais ne te dérange pas, je sais où est la cuisine. Va plutôt chercher la crème pour ton dos.

-Euh, d'accord, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-J'ai bien peur que si, vu ton sens du rangement, le taquina gentiment le blond.

-Baka, au lieu de dire des bêtises va plutôt me servir à boire, n'importe quoi de bien frais.

-Hai.

Sasuke partit à la recherche de la crème, rassuré, ce petit échange avait détendu l'atmosphère, le blondinet ne semblait pas lui en vouloir pour son geste aux bains. Avec cette inquiétude en moins le brun se mit à chercher la crème, et comme prédit par Naruto, il mit du temps à la trouver, il fallait bien l'avouer, il était très bordélique.

Finalement, après avoir trouvé cette fichue crème entre une pile de vêtement roulés en boule sous une armoire (allez savoir ce qu'elle fichait là !) il retourna dans le salon, où Naruto, affalé sur un canapé, était en train de siroté une boisson bien fraîche.

Sasuke s 'affala à ses cotés et pris son verre, le vidant avec plaisir.

-Alors ce coup de soleil, on s'en occupe ? Proposa Naruto

-Euh, oui, merci Naruto

-Allez allonge toi sur le canapé et enlève ton t-shirt, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Sasuke s'exécuta docilement, il retira son t-shirt qu'il envoya bouler à l'autre bout de la pièce.

" S'il fait ça avec toutes ses affaires je comprend un peu mieux pourquoi sa maison ressemble à un champ de bataille, pensa le blondinet "

Après avoir balancé son t-shirt le brun tendit la crème à Naruto et s'allongea sur le canapé.

Il se retint de sursauter quand il sentit celui-ci se mettre à califourchon sur ses fesses. Puis le contact de la crème sur son dos brûlant le fit frissonner. Les mains de Naruto commencèrent à étaler délicatement la crème sur toute la surface de son dos.

-Tu me dis si je te fais mal.

-Non t'inquiète, c'est parfait, t'es très…..doux, avoua Sasuke

Naruto ne répondit pas se contentant de poursuivre son travail, répartissant la crème sur toute la zone rougie, massant délicatement le dos de Sasuke pour la faire pénétrer. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un léger gémissement de plaisir, causé par le traitement du blond. Celui-ci ne fit aucun commentaire mais intensifia son massage, s'attardant sur les zones où son ami semblait être le plus sensible. Sasuke gémit à nouveau, et Naruto, bien que la crème était depuis longtemps suffisamment étalée, insista encore plus sur les zones érogènes. Après un nouveau gémissement du brun, le masseur improvisé ne tint plus et commença à déposer de légers baisers sur les épaules dénudées. Puis il remonta jusqu'à la base du cou qu'il embrassa tendrement. Il mordilla tendrement le lobe de l'oreille de Sasuke et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

-On a été interrompu tout à l'heure, j'ai bien envie de reprendre là où on s'était arrêté. Ça te tente ?

-Hum, et on s'était arrêté où ? Demanda innocemment le brun se retournant sur le dos, faisait maintenant face à Naruto.

-Il me semble que j'étais quelque part par……là, chuchota le blond posant ses lèvres sur celles de son brun.

Celui-ci lui rendit aussitôt son baiser, voulant à nouveau goûter à ces lèvres au goût si plaisant. Il voulu en avoir plus, et quand il passa délicatement sa langue sur les lèvres de Naruto, lui demandant l'entrée de sa bouche, celui-ci n'hésita pas un seul instant et entrouvrit celles-ci, laissant la langue du brun s'avancer au contact de la sienne. Elles commencèrent un combat où chacune essayait de prendre le dessus sur l'autre, elles tournoyaient, se caressaient, exploraient les coins et les recoins des bouches des deux amants.

Ils finirent par se séparer à regret pour reprendre leur respiration. Puis Sasuke posa ses mains sur les hanches de Naruto, les glissa sous sont t-shirt et commença à caresser le ventre, puis le torse de son amant. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de gémir quand une main lui caressa un téton, pendant que l'autre essayait de lui enlever son haut, de trop à ce stade. Le t-shirt enlevé, Naruto commença à lui embrasser le torse, les tétons qui se durcirent sous l'effet du plaisir.

Soudain Sasuke inversa la situation, Naruto se trouvant sous lui il put lui rendre la pareil, couvrant de baiser son cou, puis son torse. Il descendit doucement jusqu'au nombril, où il rentra délicatement sa langue, faisant gémir Naruto de plus belle. Il descendit encore plus bas, enlevant le pantalon, plus que gênant, il fit de même pour le sien, les faisant se retrouver tous deux en boxer. Il s'allongea ensuite sur lui, passant ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de son amant, couvrant son cou de baiser. Ils sentaient leurs virilités tendues se frotter l'une contre l'autre à travers le tissu du peu de vêtement qu'ils leur restaient, les faisaient gémir de plaisir. Puis Sasuke se mit à lécher les tétons de Naruto, les faisant durcirent sous ses coups de langues, il continua de descendre, s'attardant sur le nombril, faisant à nouveau gémir le blond. Il continua sa descente, enlevant le dernier rempart de vêtement, libérant ainsi le sexe de Naruto, tendu de plaisir. Il posa un léger baiser dessus, puis donna un petit coup de langue, et un autre. Naruto frémissait à chaque contact de cette langue sur son sexe. Le brun se décida à le prendre en bouche, entamant des mouvement de va et viens sur la hampe. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire se cambrer Naruto sous les vagues de plaisir qui l'assaillaient.

Après quelques minutes, Sasuke sentit que Naruto n'allait pas pouvoir tenir beaucoup plus longtemps, il cessa donc son traitement, et retourna embrasser son amant.

-Sasuk… eeeeeee, ne t'arr…ête…. pas, râla Naruto, en tentant de reprendre son souffle

-Patience Tenshi, on à beaucoup de temps devant nous, lui murmura le brun.

Il lui présenta ensuite deux doigts, que Naruto pris aussitôt en bouche et commença à sucer. Quand ils furent bien humidifiés Sasuke fit glisser doucement sa main le long du torse, puis sur les hanches, jusqu'à pénétrer l'intimité de Naruto avec un de ses doigt. Celui se crispa de douleur à cette intrusion inhabituelle et dérangeante. Tout en l'embrassant, Sasuke remua doucement son doigt afin d'habituer le blond à cette présence. La douleur finit par passer, remplacer par du plaisir. Sentant son compagnon se détendre, le brun rajouta un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième. A présent, Naruto se cambrait de plaisir, les mains agrippées au dos de Sasuke. Celui-ci retira ses doigts, provoquant un grognement de frustration du blond, frustré de se vide soudain.

-Tu te sens prêt à aller plus loin Naruto?

-Oh oui, depuis le temps que j'attend ça

-Alors détend toi, ça va faire un peu mal au début, j'arrête si tu souffre trop.

-Vas y Sasu-chan, j'en ai envie, lui murmura le blond, tout en lui enlevant son boxer.

Sasuke sourit en entendant la façon dont Naruto l'avait appelé. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, très tendrement, puis lui souleva les jambes et se positionna à l'entré de son intimité et commença à le pénétrer très doucement, guettant le moindre signe de douleur sur le visage de son amant. Celui-ci se crispa au début de la pénétration, mais Sasuke l'avait bien préparé et la douleur se changea rapidement en plaisir. Le brun commenca par des mouvements lents, de peur de faire mal a Naruto. Mais au bout de quelque minutes, le blond se mit lui-même à bouger les hanches afin d'accélère le rythme. Sasuke allait de plus en plus profond et finit par toucher un endroit qui fit hurler Naruto de plaisir, il le toucha à nouveau, puis encore, et encore, arrachant des cris de jouissance au blond, qui se cambrait à chaque entré de Sasuke.

Naruto pris dans un tourbillon de sensations et de plaisir fini par se libérer, criant le nom de son amant et entraînant la jouissance de celui-ci.

Sasuke s'écroula, épuisé, sur Naruto, ils restèrent ainsi un moment enlacés, reprenant leur souffle. Puis Sasuke murmura doucement à l'oreille de Naruto :

-Ai shiteru Tenshin.

-Moi Aussi Sasu-chan, moi aussi je t'aime.

Sasuke tendit un bras, saisissant la couverture du fauteuil à porté de main et les en couvrit. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et s'endormirent, tendrement enlacés.


End file.
